


My Lady (title subject to change)

by Lit_Cinnabun



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fanfiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-22
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-16 16:59:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8110303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lit_Cinnabun/pseuds/Lit_Cinnabun
Summary: Alexandra Fu, the daughter of an American soldier, is relocated to France. She is bitter, and wants to go back home. She has a first-hand encounter with Hawkmoth and the two heroes, Ladybug and Chat Noir. Later, she meets her great-great-grandfather, Master Fu. (Read to find out what happens next :D)





	1. Vanishing Act

     She sat on a bench, staring at the tower. She couldn't believe it. She was stuck in European, lovey-dovey Parisan hell. Stuck for a year, at least.

     Her name was Alexandria Fu, and her father was in the American Army. She looked up, pushing her short, unruly hair out of her eyes. She stood and began walking, turning her gaze back down. She walked back to the hotel, where she and her family were staying until her father could find an apartment. It wasn't that they had no money, it was that there was no room for the Fu's. Not in Paris, anyways.

     As she stood on the sidewalk, an overwhelming sense of loneliness consumed her. She had had all summer to make friends so she wouldn't be alone when school started, but she only knew a little French, barely enough to keep a conversation going. And no one around her had ever bothered to pay attention in English class, evidently. She sighed. On the bright side, she'd excel in at least one class.

     She looked up in time to see a black butterfly flutter towards her, then somehow become absorbed into her keychain. She stared, shocked, almost dropping the glass heart. Her vision blurred, and she heard a deeper voice in her mind.

_Greetings, Vanishing Act. I am Hawkmoth. I know your welcome to France has been...subpar. I am here to help you._

"How do I know I can trust you? For one, I can't even see you. And what's with the freakin' creepy butterfly? And how do you speak English?"

_ None of those things matter. All that matters is that I welcome you. I am here to help you. But only on one condition. I need you to bring me certain items you will find here in Paris. _

"Why should I?"

_I can give you friends. Power. Anything you want._

"Can you take me back home?"

_ Anything. But only after you bring me what I am after.  _

"And if I don't?"

_ You end up alone. Friendless.  _

"What do you need?"

She felt the man smile in her mind. _You'll know them when you see them._

"Alright." She smiled, too, as she felt power flowing into her. She closed her eyes. As soon as she opened them, she looked at her reflection and saw herself, only it wasn't herself. Her hair had stayed the same; cut close to her scalp on one side, the rest of her hair draped over the other side, only coming down to her chin, but the rest was different. Her skin and eyes had been drained of all color, and a black mask now covered her face around her eyes. She wore a black spandex jumpsuit with a purple belt and purple shoes. Her glass keychain was hanging from a bracelet. She looked at it curiously. It had turned a cloudy purple.

_Whatever you do, do not allow this trifle to break. If it does, your power and our friendship will be lost,_ The man said.

"Yes, Mister Hawkmoth." Alexandra, as Vanishing Act, rose into the sky, floating on an invisible surface. "Now I won't be the only invisible one around here."


	2. The Cat's Lady

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette sees Vanishing Act and goes into action, joined by Chat Noir.

      Marinette rushed around her room, digging through piles of clothes and accessories, searching frantically. "Where did I put it?!" She threw the contents of one pile over her shoulder, spreading the articles throughout her room, then moved to the next lump. "Have you seen it, Tikki?"

      The tiny ladybug spirit, Tikki the kwami, zoomed out of Marinette's closet, glowing softly through the shirt draped over her. "Frankly, Marinette, I haven't seen anything for a while," She said, muffled by the relatively thick cloth.

      Marinette stood and gently removed the shirt from Tikki's form, careful not to pull her antenna. "I'm sorry, Tikki. My's head's been fuzzy ever since school got out for the summer."

      "I can tell!" Tikki laughed, buzzing around the room, searching for a pastel purple box. "Ever since Adrien invited you to his house, it's like you've been a completely different person."

      Marinette sighed dreamily, collapsing into her chair and turning it so she was facing her many pictures of her heartthrob. "He's so nice...I hope we're in the same class again this year."

      "Me, too! Whatever makes you happy makes me happy!" Tikki smiled, pulling back the edge of Marinette's blanket. "Oh, no...Marinette...."

      Marinette quickly looked over. "Oh, no!" She cried out, seeing the squished box at the foot of her bed. "Maybe it's still okay on the inside."

      She opened it.

      She stared for a moment, silent.

      She closed the box, sighing. "Well...it's the thought that counts, right?" She and Tikki looked at each other for a moment. "Oh, who am I kidding? I can't give it to her like this." She opened the box again and looked at the broken crystal star. "And I can't fix it now, there's no time."

      Immediately after she said this, she heard screams coming from outside. She rushed to look out her window and saw Vanishing Act flying around outside, playing a twisted game of tag, in which everyone she touched disappeared. Marinette quickly turned and ran into her closet, not waiting for Vanishing Act to see her. She hastily closed the door as Vanishing Act flew up to Marinette's window.

      "Tikki, spots on!" The Kwami was almost instantly absorbed into Marinette's Miraculous, her earrings. A red glow surrounded Marinette, changing her into her alter ego, Ladybug. Ladybug opened the closet door a crack, checking if the coast was clear. When she saw it was, she climbed out the window, using her black-and-red yo-yo to swing across the street. "Where'd she go?" She asked.

      _Maybe she can make herself invisible, too,_ Tikki replied, then added, slightly panicked, _Maybe she saw Marinette go into the closet and Ladybug come out!_

      "Oh, Tikki, you worry too much. Look, there she is! Right outside the Hotel." Ladybug swung down, landing at the exact same time as her partner, Chat Noir.

      "Hello, Bugaboo," He teased, turning and kissing her hand. She pushed him away as Vanishing Act turned to face them.

      "Alright, Hawkmoth. What do you need from them?" She asked, speaking English.

      _I need their sources of power. The ring on Black Cat's hand, and Ladybug's earrings._

      "Earrings? Whose bright idea was that? What if she gets hit in the side of the head? She'd probably bleed out and die, like, c'mon."

      Chat Noir looked at Ladybug, concerned.

      _Never mind the earrings. Just bring them to me!_

      "Excuse me, mister, I'm not done. How exactly am I supposed to remove the earrings without, say, seriously injuring her? And the ring? Seriously? How do you expect me to get that thing? It's on his hand, for cryin' out loud!" She almost shouted, then cursed in her native language, frustrated.

      Ladybug stopped. "You're the girl from the park," She said, surprised. Vanishing Act just stared, confused. "She doesn't speak French," Ladybug explained to Chat Noir.

      "I know. It's pretty obvious, M'Lady."

      "So how is Hawkmoth communicating with her?"

      "Maybe he speaks English?"

      Vanishing Act held up both of her hands. "Woah, woah, woah!" She made an obvious effort to switch her language. " _Anglais? Parlez-vous Anglais? S'il vous plaît?_ " She looked at them almost pleadingly.

      "I speak a little," Chat replied in English, trying not to use improper grammar. "What's your name?"

      She held her head up a little higher, confidently. "I am Vanishing Act."

      "I am Chat Noir-"

      "Black Cat."

      "I knew that. And this is...'ow you say...?"

      "Ladybug." Vanishing Act sat down on an invisible surface, crossing her legs and arms. "Hawkmoth told me about you."

      "You are American, yes?"

      "Yes," Vanishing Act glared at him, her white face turning slightly red. "What of it?"

      "Oh, nothing!" Chat held up his hands as if in surrender, shaking his head. "I was just wondering what brought you so far from home."

      Before Vanishing Act could respond, Ladybug cut in. "Chat, what're you saying? It doesn't look like you're helping."

      Chat switched back to French, saying, "My Lady, if you want to remain visible, I suggest you not interrupt. She's American."

       "Um," Vanishing Act stood up, aggravated. "What _l'enfer_ does that have to do with anything? " She took a threatening step forward. Chat stepped back, pulling Ladybug with him.

      "Nothing, I promise."

      " _C'est n'importe quoi._ "

      Ladybug looked from Chat to Vanishing Act. "Um, Chat?"

      "How much do you understand?" He asked her, keeping his eyes on Vanishing act.

      "Every other word."

      "So you know full well that this coversation is going badly."

      She nodded. Vanishing Act lunged at them suddenly, reaching out, glaring. They quickly backed away, but that didn't stop her from gently brushing Ladybug's arm. She smiled triumphantly, staring at the marks left by her fingertips.

      "My Lady!" Chat Noir cried out, concerned, as the marks became transparent.

      _You fool!_ Hawkmoth mentally shouted. _As soon as she's gone, you won't be able to get her miraculous!_

      "There's still time. Have a little faith." Vanishing Act smirked, slowly walking up to them again, becoming invisible. They began backing up.

      Ladybug swung her yo-yo into the air, shouting, "Lucky Charm!" The yo-yo opened with a flash of light, and paint balloons came out. Chat Noir and Ladybug looked at each other, then nodded.

      "Vanishing Act, listen to me."

      "I already did." She scoffed. "American." She kicked a can to the side, drawing the heroes' attention. "Not all Americans are like me!"

      Chat Noir heard her coming closer to him, heard the subtle sounds of her getting ready to reach out and grab him. He ducked, and Ladybug threw one of the balloons, hitting Vanishing Act square in the chest. She was pushed back, stumbling.

      She was silent for a moment, then spoke vehemently, "You. Little. _Bitch._ "

      A growl rolled from Chat Noir as he took a stance, eyes narrowing dangerously. "You just earned yourself a cat fight," He hissed.

      "Bring it."

      "Don't let her touch you, Chat Noir!"

      He looked back, and gasped, his eyes opening wide again. "Ladybug! Your arm!"

      She looked down, but there was nothing to see. Her arm had completely vanished, and the transparency was slowly spreading to her chest and neck. "Don't worry about me, I don't plan on losing this battle."

      Chat nodded, then ducked again as he heard Vanishing Act try to get him again. He swung his leg out, kicking her in the back of her ankles, knocking her onto her back. She flashed into visibility, hitting her head on the concrete. She laid there, motionless, completely visible.

      "Um..." Chat took a few steps toward her, then knelt down. He placed two fingers on the far side of her neck, checking for a pulse. With lightning speed, Vanishing Act placed her hand on his chest, pushing him back and sitting up at the same time. He ended up on his back, with her tackling him.

      "Gotcha," She said, grinning triumphantly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so this chapter is a l'il slow-going, too. I'm trying, though. :)
> 
>  
> 
> OK BUT IMAGINE
> 
> CHAT NOIR/ADRIEN SPEAKING ENGLISH WITH A FRENCH ACCENT  
> http://www.acapela-group.com


	3. Miraculous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CHAT LOST HIS RING AND STUFF

       "Chat!" Ladybug yelled, rushing over as Vanishing Act went for the ring. She managed to pull it off just before the invisibility reached it, then slipped it onto her thumb.

     "One down, one to go." She looked to Ladybug, smirking. "I don't suppose you'd like to just, I dunno, hand over your earrings? That'd be great."

      Ladybug stared, confused.

      "Oh, right. Paris. Hawk-face, help me out. You speak French."

      She heard Hawkmoth sigh, one of those long-suffering, disappointed-parent sighs.

      Vanishing Act laughed. "Sorry-not-sorry. But seriously, if you want those earrings, you're gonna have to contribute a bit more than just powers." She stared at Ladybug, watching the invisibility grow. "And judging by the rate she's disappearing, you've only got a few minutes before you lose a miraculous." She tilted her head, confused. "I would've thought she'd be, like, attacking me. I mean, I just stole her boyfriend's miraculous and made him vanish. Why isn't she freaking out?"

      Please just stop talking! He sighed again, regaining his composure. _Fine. I'll be your communicator._

      "I don't supposed you would like to hand over your miraculous? That would be of great assistance." Vanishing Act smiled, holding out her hand as Hawkmoth spoke through her.

      "Not on your life!" Ladybug flung her yo-yo at her antagonist. Vanishing Act ducked as the weapon narrowly missed her head.

        "Okay, so she didn't exactly respond positively." Vanishing Act grabbed the yo-yo string and yanked on it, pulling Ladybug off of her feet. "Now what?"

          _Take her miraculous, you incompetent child!_

         Vanishing Act froze, confused. "But that wouldn't be fair, she hasn't-"

          _Do not argue with me! Remember that you are my puppet, strictly for my use! Now, take her miraculous!_ Hawkmoth shouted at her, and she winced, sudden tears springing to her eyes.

        "Have you never read The Crucible, Mister Hawkmoth?" She asked, wiping her tears. "'God damns all liars'.... Especially ones that lie to the innocent. I may not be innocent, but your previous victims were. They probably never saw you for what you are."

        _I do not care! I just want-_

       "The miraculous. I know. And you will have it. As soon as you give me what you promised." She spoke with deadly calm, kneeling down and placing a knee on Ladybug's back, pinning her down. She reached down to Ladybug's ear, almost touching the earring close to vanishing.

        Hawkmoth was silent, shocked. None of his Akumas ever acted this way.

        "Don't tell me you've forgotten already. You promised me friends, power. You promised I could go home. Guess what? I've done half of my job, and all I have is a bunch of invisible people running around Paris. I've begun to question if this is really worth it. Here I am, about to expose this person's real identity, to take her power, all for what? Just for you? Is that what this was about the whole time, you self-centered-"

         Hawkmoth cut her off, shutting her mouth. _I am the one in control, Vanishing Act. You would do well to remember_. He chuckled, remotely forcing her to grab Ladybug's ear.

        Ladybug stared up at Vanishing Act, looking for a sign of something in her face. Vanishing Act grabbed her own wrist, struggling to pull it away from Ladybug, but to no avail. Hawkmoth, using his puppet, popped the back off of the earring. Vanishing Act gave Ladybug a look of pure panic. She tried to lift her knee away, but couldn't. She tried the only thing she had left.

         Vanishing Act threw all her weight back, falling backwards. Hawkmoth instinctively grabbed the keychain, to protect it from breaking, and Vanishing Act pulled that arm away, struggling to at least break the chain. Ladybug picked up her yo-yo again, swinging it.

       Vanishing Act held out her wrists, and Ladybug hurled the polka-dotted disk. It cut through the chain like it was butter, and the hand under Hawkmoth's control was flung back.  
The momentum caused him to let go of the heart, and it flew through the air into Ladybug's hands.

        "May I?" Vanishing Act asked, using one of her phrases she had memorized. She held out her hand.

        _No! You traitor! You could have had it all!_ Hawkmoth shouted at her.

       "Who knows, Hawk-face? Maybe I could have. Maybe I could be rollin' in the deep right now." She smirked, knowing he didn't get the reference. "But I'm not the traitor here. I'm not the one possessing the bodies of young, emotionally unstable boys and girls. I may be stupid enough to ever have believed you would help me, but now I know you can't be trusted."

       Ladybug cautiously walked over to her, holding out the glass charm. Vanishing Act grinned in thanks, then threw the akuma against the nearest brick wall, shattering it. Immediately after, she passed out, and was unable to see what happened next.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> K. It needs work. And since I'm absolute crap at multi-tasking, Ladybug doesn't do much in this chapter. :)


	4. Classroom From Heck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alexandra's first day in Parisan school!

      Alexandra woke up in her bed, startled by her parents' alarm. She sighed, having only just fallen asleep. She looked at her phone and sighed again.

      "Up already, Allie?" Her father asked, turning on the light. "You've still got a good thirty minutes to sleep, kiddo."

      "It's not like I was going to be able to." She got out of bed, then grabbed her toothbrush from her suitcase.

      "Any news from the old gang?" Alexandra's mom asked.

      "Yeah, mom. It's not like they'd totally forget about me," Alexandra lied, going to the bathroom. She looked at the picture taped to the mirror; it was a picture of her and her friends a month before she knew she was moving. She looked away, busying herself with the toothpaste. She hadn't gotten any texts from the majority of her old friends, despite their promises to keep in touch. She tried contacting them, of course, but gave up after the first two weeks. For all they knew, she was having the time of her life, without the old gang, and she was the one ignoring them. Granted, that was the farthest thing from what was happening, but she half-hoped they thought she loved it in Paris.

       Her mother frowned, still concerned. "Well, did you manage to make any friends?"

       Alexandra sighed, putting toothpaste on her toothbrush. "No, mom. I didn't make any friends all summer."

      "What about that Bourgeois girl? She seemed nice."

      "As if," Alexandra scoffed under her breath. "I wouldn't talk to her if you paid me."

      "What was that, hon?" Her father asked.

      "She's a snob, and a stereotypical white rich girl. I mean, she honestly thinks she's better than everyone, not just me. Granted, she probably is better than me at a lot of things, but she looks down on me because I'm an FSL student."

      "FSL?"

      "French as a secondary language." She stuck her toothbrush in her mouth to avoid answering other questions. Her parents looked at each other, sighing silently. Before she knew it, she was alone in the hotel room, both of her parents gone to work in their own ways. She looked around, closed the curtains, and went to her purse. She looked around one last time before opening it. "Okay, Plagg. It's safe to come out." The black cat kwami rushed from the opening of the purse, shaking himself off. "And before you ask, no, I don't have any Camembert."

       "Not even a crumb?" Plagg pleaded piteously.

      "Not even a crumb. I may have some other kind of cheese," She offered, standing back up. Plagg floated above her shoulder, leaning his head on her neck dejectedly as she walked towards the refrigerator.

      "Oh, my sweet Camembert! Will I ever taste you again?"

      "Plagg, stop, you're being over-dramatic." She opened the refrigerator door, peering in. "We don't have any quality cheeses, highness. I can probably pick some up on the way to school. Will you survive on mild cheddar until then?" She teased, pulling out a cheese stick and offering it to the tiny godling.

      "Cheese is cheese, I guess." He took it and began eating. Alexandra laughed a bit, grabbing her messenger bag.

      "Alright, tiny, in ya go. I gotta get going, or I'm going to be late." She opened the bag.

      "You _are_ getting my cheese, right? " He asked, descending, still chomping on the cheese stick.

      "Yeah, but you're gonna have to help me with money, and I still can't speak French that well. Thanks for your help with that, by the way."

      " _Pas_ _de_ _probléme_. You're a quick study. The only issue is that you and your parents are always here."

      "I know. Now come on, let's go. Is the ring in there? I have a chain to put it on."

      Plagg dove into the bag, setting down the cheese momentarily. He held up the ring she had taken from Chat Noir a week prior. "Here you go. Hey, Allie?"

       "Yeah?" She gently took the ring and slipped it onto the dog tag chain her father had given her.

       "Do you think we'll meet again?"

       "I hope so. It's been nice, having a new friend around. Maybe I'll end up being friends with your miraculous holder." She smiled, opening the blinds again and putting her key card in her bag. "I'm closing the bag now. Let me know if you need anything, okay?"

       He nodded, settling down in the pocket she had lined with tissues for him. She smiled, closing the bag, then headed out, heading first to the grocery store. A few moments later, she left, empty-handed. Plagg poked his head out. "Allie, what gives?"

       "Sorry, Plagg. Even the tiny cheese wheels were too much. Your miraculous holder must be pretty rich to give you that stuff regularly."

       "Oh," He sighed, disappointed.

       "Chat Noir looked about my age. Maybe he'll be at school, and I can give him the ring then. Will you be able to make it, Tiny?" She smiled, teasing. He nodded, sinking back into the bag dejectedly. "Oh, come on, don't be that way. You know I would get you some if I could." She quieted down as an older man walked by her. "Good morning, sir," She said with a smile and friendly nod. He returned the smile, then looked at her bag.

      "I see you're returning something to a friend." He looked back at her.

      "Y-yes, sir." She stopped walking, confused. "How...?"

      "You speak English, I assume."

      Alexandra nodded, still confused.

      The man handed her a business card. "Whenever you have a chance, go to the address on this card. I'll be expecting you." He smiled and began walking away. "Good day."

       Alexandra did several half-turns, trying to wrap her mind around what just happened.

       "Uh...ok. That was weird." She looked back, but the man seemed to be swallowed up by the crowd. Plagg peeked out of the bag.

       "We're definitely meeting again," He said, smiling widely. "That was Grandmaster Fu. He's the guardian of the Kwamis."

       "Fu?" She inquired, but it didn't sound much like a question. "Interesting. At what point did you plan on telling me?"

       "What do you mean?"

       Alexandra sighed. "Forget it. I'm gonna be late." She tucked the card into her bag and continued walking at a faster pace, almost running. She slipped into her classroom right before the bell rang, and looked around. The teacher was late. The first person she saw, a beach-blonde boy with bright green eyes, glanced at her, bored, then looked away. His eyes went wide, and he looked back at her, surprised. Alexandra smirked, walking over to his desk.

      "Have we...met before?" She leaned towards him, almost flirtatiously.

       "N-not to my knowledge..." The boy blushed, stuttering, and Alexandra casually reached into her bag, then pulled her hand out. She grinned.

       "Alexandra."

      "A-Adrien."

      "Lose anything recently, Adrien?" She smirked again as an extremely confused look crossed his face. Her eyes softened as she grabbed his hand with both of hers. She looked into his eyes. "Don't answer. I already know." She discreetly slipped his ring back onto his hand. His eyes went wide again. She smiled, pulling her hands away. "It's nice to formally meet you." She stood upright and walked up the stairs to the desks in the back of the classroom. Adrien watched after her, blushing, dumbstruck. Chloe Bourgeois watched after her, too, glaring. Alexandra quickly looked back, returning the glare. She turned around.

      "Well, well, well. Look what the cat dragged in," Chloe shot out before Alexandra could say anything.

      Alexandra fought to keep a straight face, but she glanced at Adrien and couldn't hold back a laugh. He, too, fought a smile. He covered his mouth, but his eyes betrayed him.

      "Well, that's pretty rich, coming from you," Alexandra returned, crossing her arms. "I spent the summer in your father's hotel. Believe me, I know who the real walking dumpster is."

      "Um, excuse me-"

      Alexandra held her hand up, motioning for silence. "Listen, kid, I don't know what your issue is, but nothing should make you think that you're better than any of us here. Because, surprise, surprise! You're not."

      "And what makes you think you're as good as me?" Chloe wrinkled her nose, looking Alexandra up and down. "You're not rich. You're not the daughter of the mayor. You're not even French."

      Alexandra bit back what she was going to say, glaring. She didn't want to whip out _that_ reply yet. Especially not under these circumstances.

      "Exactly. You can't even tell me why I'm not better than you." Chloe sneered, flipping her ponytail as she turned and sat down.

      Alexandra, infuriated, clenched her fists, but didn't lash out. She took a deep breath. _No shame in holding back. No shame in holding back._ She continued repeating that mental mantra as she, too, headed to the back of the class. As she was about to place her things by an empty desk, the teacher, followed by a red-headed boy clutching a sketchbook, burst in.

      "My apologies for being late," She said, motioning for the boy to go ahead of her. She noticed Alexandra. "Come down here, please."

      Alexandra shrugged, going back down the stairs. At the bottom, Chloe stuck her foot out to trip her new least-favorite classmate. This motion did not go unnoticed, as Alexandra, on the way down, purposefully, albeit gently, kicked Chloe's foot out of the way. Chloe instantly began whining.

      "Mrs. Kurtzberg! This oaf just kicked me!"

      Alexandra rolled her eyes. "Maybe you should avoid putting your feet out where someone could fall." She continued going down until she was standing right by the teacher, Mrs. Kurtzberg, who smiled warmly at her new student. She then turned her smile to the rest of the class.

      "Alright, everyone, this is Alexandra Fu. She's new here, and she might not be here long, so I expect every one of you," At this point she cast a glare at Chloe, "To be especially welcoming and courteous. Her father is part of the American..." She looked at Alexandra, unsure.

      "Army, ma'am."

      "Her father is part of the American army, so he's being stationed here." She looked back at Alexandra. "I was raised in America, myself. That boy up there," She said, pointing toward the red-head who had sat in the back where Alexandra was going to sit, "Is my son. He speaks English, as well, and can help you with your work. I'd like you to sit next to him."

      "Yes, ma'am," Alexandra smiled at Mrs. Kurtzberg, then went to sit next to the redhead, who was doodling in a sketchbook. She sat on the side closest to the door, placing her bag on the floor.

      "You're supposed to keep it under the desk, in case there's a fire and we need to get out in a rush." The boy didn't even look up as he spoke, he just kept doodling.

       Alexandra's cheeks turned pink slightly, and she pulled her bag under the desk. Chloe, in the front row, chuckled. "She-demon," Alexandra muttered, folding her arms on the desk and hiding her lower face behind them.

      "Don't worry about her. She's like that to everyone." He put his pencil down, looking at Alexandra. She sat up, turning to look at him.

      "You just let her get away with it? What's the worst she can do? Tell her father?"

      The boy shrugged. Alexandra pulled out her notebook and pencil as Mrs. Kurtzberg grabbed a whiteboard marker to begin class. "So, you never told me your name," She whispered, keeping her gaze down.

      "Nathaniel Kurtzberg." He, too, kept his gaze towards his paper. "The teacher is my mother."

      "Nah. You're joking," Alexandra said sarcastically.

      He looked up at her, smirking slightly, amused. She looked up at him out of the corners of her eyes, fighting a smile. She motioned with her eyes and head for him look at the board as his mother began writing down the classroom rules. She copied them down, and discreetly pulled a flip-phone out of her pocket.

      "A flip-phone?" Nathaniel asked, still smirking.

      "It's a dinosaur, I know, but it's actually not that different than a normal smartphone." She tilted the screen towards him, and he could see a translating program. She held the phone under the desk, running the rules through the translator.

      "I could help you with that, you know."

      "It wouldn't bother you?"

      Before he could answer, the door burst open, and Marinette tripped into the classroom. Alexandra looked at her, then ducked under the desk, pretending to have dropped her pencil. Nathaniel followed.

      "What's wrong?" He asked, more curious than worried.

      "I just dropped my pencil. Go back up, people will get suspicious." Before he got back on the bench, she grabbed his sleeve. "Just tap the desk when she sits down, okay?"

      He nodded, a little confused. Alexandra waited, listening to Mrs. Kurtzberg talk to Marinette in French. After a few minutes, Nathaniel tapped the underside of the desk with one finger, and Alexandra resurfaced and continued taking notes like nothing had happened. Nathaniel continued drawing, smiling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so, I was kind of in a rush to update, because I've been a bit slow lately. Hope you enjoy it!


	5. Wayzz

      Alexandra pulled the business card out of her pocket. "Master Fu's...something. What do you think, Pla-...” Alexandra cut herself off, sighing, remembering she had returned the ring, and Plagg with it.

      She sat on a bench, reading the card again. She bit her bottom lip and hunched her shoulders, staring at the words. As she was looking them over, the older gentleman from before walked up to the bench and sat next to her.

      "Good afternoon," He said, making her jump.

      "Good afternoon, sir _,_ " She replied, covering her face to hide her embarrassment.

      He chuckled. "My apologies. If I had known you would be that startled, I would have just waited."

      She looked at him through her fingers, waiting for her blush to subside. "It's alright. You're Master Fu, right?"

      He smiled warmly at her, tapping his fingers on the head of his cane.

      "Plagg said you are the Grandmaster of the Kwamis. Why did you want to speak with me?"

      His smile grew slightly, and as he stood, he extended a hand to Alexandra. She took it, standing with him. "Follow me, young lady. I'll escort you to my dojo."

      He carefully led her through the streets, winding around people until they stood before a two-story building. "Here we are."

      Alexandra looked up, reading the sign. Master Fu went forward and unlocked the door.

      "Come on in."

      Alexandra followed him inside, then into the back room. "So, um, what exactly am I here for?" She asked, confused, but he wasn't listening. He fiddled with the simple bracelet around his wrist almost nervously.

"Wayzz, come on out."

      "Are you sure this is a good idea, Master?" Another voice asked, but Alexandra couldn't see where it was coming from.

      "Absolutely certain. She's already stood up to the moth miraculous, so if anyone can handle this, she can."

      "I know, Master. But can she be trusted?"

      "I believe so. I also believe she's capable."

      Alexandra watched Master Fu as he spoke to the voice, confused. Slowly, it dawned on her. "You have a miraculous, too."

      Master Fu turned back to face her, smiling. A small green kwami, Wayzz, peeked out from behind him, and Alexandra looked down. Wayzz floated over to her.

      "You've seen Kwamis before?" He asked, knowing the answer already.

      "I've seen two now. You and Plagg."

      "And you've been under the influence of an akuma."

      She kept her gaze down, cringing, her face turning slightly red. "Not my proudest moment."

      Wayzz looked back at the still-smiling Master Fu, and sighed. "What's your name?" He asked the nervous girl.

      "Alexandra Fu."

       Wayzz backed away, eyes wide. "Fu..." He turned to Master Fu. "Did you know about this?"

      The only response was a smile. Wayzz deadpanned, sighing. "Not the first time you've sprung something on me." He looked back at Alexandra, giving in. "I'll give her a chance. But just one."

      "It's settled, then."

      Alexandra looked up, confused. "What is?"

      Master Fu removed his bracelet, then handed it to Alexandra.

      "Um..."

      "Alexandra, I am getting too old to hold a miraculous. I can't move around as much as I used to. Wayzz senses trouble ahead, and he fears Ladybug and Cat Noir will be unable to handle it on their own. I also fear for their safety. They will need help."

       "So why would you choose me?"

      "Because you know you're not ready for the power," Wayzz replied.

      "...So you give me something we all know I shouldn't use...? I'm sorry, there seem to be a few missteps in logic here." She sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose.

      "Also because we think you're capable of using the power the way you're supposed to."

      "And Master Fu has taken a liking to you."

      "Well, she has a sense of style. You can't deny that."

      Wayzz shrugged, and Master Fu held the bracelet out to Alexandra.

      "Are you absolutely certain about me? I mean, there thousands of people in Paris. I'm sure at least half of them are more, uh, capable than I am."

      "Not half of them would return a miraculous that didn't belong to them."

      Alexandra sighed, then looked at Wayzz for guidance. He nodded at her, and hovered over her shoulder. She held out her hand, almost unwillingly. "I'll do my best, but I'll need help. I don't know what I'm going to be doing."

      "That's why I'm here," Wayzz replied calmly as Master Fu put the bracelet around her wrist.

      "You're going to do fine. Don't worry. If you ever need any extra help, the door will always be open here for you. And you already know two who are more experienced than you."

      Alexandra tilted her head to the side, a bit confused. After a moment, she realized who he was talking about. "But...but...I attacked them! They might not trust me. I don't know if just walking up to them and asking for help would be wise. Ladybug is extremely cautious. They could-“

      "Pardon me for interrupting, but I think that maybe I should start training you." Wayzz gently put his hand-nubs on Alexandra's face calmingly. "The best way to do that is to go ahead and transform. Just say 'Shell out', alright?"

      Alexandra nodded. "Shell out."

      An entirely different experience than that of being akumatized washed over her. Instead of overwhelming ambition, she felt confidence and compassion. She took a deep breath and let it out as a sigh, smiling for the first time since that morning. Master Fu nodded, approving.

      "Wayzz will be able to translate what I'm saying as I'm saying it, but he won't be able to translate what you say the way Hawkmoth did," Master Fu explained. "I'm sure he'd enjoy training you on his own. I suggest you go out from the roof."

      Alexandra nodded, grinning and slightly breathless. "Thanks." Without further ado, she ran out of the dojo.


	6. Nerves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tortu Vert makes her debut to Chat and Ladybug, but Alexandra is having difficulty keeping it together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Possibly the last chapter until August? Have a great summer, everyone!

Tortu Vert, as Wayzz said she was called, sat on the tippy-top of the Eiffel Tower. It had been a few weeks since Wayzz officially began her training, and neither Ladybug nor Chat Noir had seen her yet, and Wayzz was ready to change that. So Tortu Vert sat, watching the sun set over the city.

She leaned back, reaching for her backpack. More specifically, the phone and headphones inside. She frowned, seeing that she had a new text in her inbox.

Juleka was asking if she would be free the following day.

"Maybe, it depends on my parent's schedule. What are you planning?" She typed out her message, and she guessed by the speed of her reply, she was with Nathaniel. She smiled. They were asking her to a movie. "I can try to be there."

They asked her where she was.

"By the Eiffel Tower." It wasn't exactly a lie.

They asked if she was free.

"Right now?"

Right then.

"Give me a few minutes, alright?" She put her phone away, hearing someone below and behind her. _Alright, Wayzz, I’m counting on you._ She turned around, looking at Chat Noir. “Hello.”  
  
“Um, hi. What are you doing up here?”  
  
“I’m not entirely sure. I think I’m waiting.” She turned over, lying on her stomach. She held her feet in the air and held her head up on her clasped hands. “How about you?”  
  
“I’m on patrol. Makin’ sure nothing goes wrong.” He leaned on his staff. “Whatcha waitin’ for?”  
  
“Something to go wrong.” She put her hands down, and then used them to push herself into the air. She flipped once, and then landed in front of him. “I’m here to help.”  
  
He smiled, leaning towards her. “You look familiar. Have we met before?”  
  
“I wouldn’t know. Have we?” The light around her glinted off of her yellow-tinted goggles as she smiled back.  
  
Ladybug swung onto the scene, putting her yoyo in the case on her waist. “Who are you?” She asked suspiciously.  
  
“Tortu Vert. It’s cheesy, I know, but I didn’t pick it.” She held her hands up, to show she wasn’t holding a weapon. “I’m here to help you.”  
  
“We don’t need help.”  
  
Tortu Vert sighed, then threw a punch at Chat Noir. He ducked, and Ladybug hurled her yoyo at Tortu, who also ducked. “Come, now, Lady, let’s fight fair. I don’t have anything to fight with but my hands, remember?” Tortu grabbed the cord, yanking it out of Ladybug’s hands. “Confident in our abilities, are we? Let’s see how good you are without your fail-safe.” Sorry, Kwami.  
  
“Hey! Give that back!” Ladybug stomped her foot in frustration as Tortu wrapped the yoyo cord around her arm and tied it in place, ducking Chat’s staff as he swung it at her head. She sidestepped a stab, facing Ladybug.  
  
“Win it back, and I’ll back off,” She proposed, arms wide open as if to say “come at me”.  
  
Ladybug and Chat Noir looked at each other, very confused by this turn of events.  
  
“Alternatively, if I get Chat Noir’s weapon, then you two will have to suffer bending your pride and allow me to join you. Also, if either of us decides to quit or run away, the other side will be the victor.” She crossed her arms. “Do we have a deal?”  
  
There was silence as the two seasoned heroes looked at each other.  
  
“Keep in mind that if you say no, I will take that as you two backing away from a challenge, and I will be sure to tell all your enamored, ensorcelled fans that their heroes aren’t everything they claim to be.”  
  
“And what do we claim to be?”  
  
Tortu sat down on the railing, inspecting her nails. “Brave, for one. Kind. Different from the akumas you fight.” She looked up at them out of the corner of her eyes, and knew she struck a nerve, in Ladybug at least. Chat looked like he was still processing what had just happened.  
  
Ladybug sighed, aggravated. “Fine. Are those your only conditions?”  
  
“Fortunately, yeah.” She stood up straight again. “What do you say, red?”  
  
“You didn’t give me much of a choice, did you?”  
  
Tortu smiled, choosing not to reply.  
  
Ladybug and Chat Noir both took a stance, but Ladybug looked as though she was feeling a little unnatural.  
  
Chat tried to strike first, swinging his staff at Tortu’s head, but she leaned back. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Ladybug simultaneously dart around, trying to snatch the yoyo back. Tortu smiled, falling all the way back, and then pushing herself back, only slightly burning herself on the surface of the tower.  
  
“That could have been better executed,” She mumbled to herself, standing up again. She brushed herself off, watching patiently to see what they would do next.  
  
_One, two, three,_ Tortu counted his steps in her head, then dodged as Chat lunged at her. As that happened, she watched Ladybug again try to dart around her. _They’ve got a pattern, but it’s too easy. Too predictable, even._ She back flipped, smirking at them from the top of the tower. “Is that all you’ve got?” She grabbed her bag and flipped back to the lower platform. “Let’s try to speed this up. I know you’re not constantly in uniform, so you’ve probably got better things to do as well. Kick my tail already, if you can.” She grinned, standing casually with her bag slung over her shoulder.  
  
Chat and Ladybug looked at each other and nodded simultaneously. They both suddenly launched an offensive, Chat swinging at her feet while Ladybug jumped and twisted in mid-air so that her feet were headed right towards where Tortu’s head would be if she jumped out of the way. What she did instead surprised them both; She smirked, and in the blink of an eye, snatched Chat’s staff out of his hands, swinging it at him. She knocked him into the air, then used him to push Ladybug away from her. Both heroes were pushed against the center of the Eiffel Tower.  
  
Chat was the first to stand, and he helped Ladybug up while looking at Tortu, who was perched nonchalantly on the railing. She inspected her nails as though nothing had happened, the staff propped against her shoulder. “Do you admit defeat yet, or do you think you can defeat me without your Kwami’s weapons to help you?”  
  
Chat looked at his lady, helpless.  
  
“We can still do this, Kitty.”  
  
“Milady, I’m not as sure as you are.”  
  
“She’s a fighter, that’s all. We can outsmart her.”  
  
“Is that really a good idea?” Tortu asked. “I can still hear you. Just so you know, I’m just as tired as you. It’s been a long day, and I’ve got something to do tomorrow, but I’m not quitting.”  
  
“Well, I don’t think I have time to keep this up.” Chat bowed down to the girls. “Or…the stamina.” He looked at Tortu Vert. “Normally, I don’t tire this quickly.”  
  
“You’re out of practice. That’s all.” She smiled at him kindly, then turned the smile to Ladybug.  
  
“I don’t need your help,” Ladybug huffed.  
  
Tortu’s smile fell like a stone. “I don’t think you understand what just happened, red. We had a deal.”  
  
“I never agreed.”  
  
Tortu froze, shocked. She looked down and was silent for a minute. She chuckled a bit and looked up, smiling. “You got me there, red.” She tossed their weapons back to them. “Congratulations. You managed to make a fool of me.” She bowed low to them. “I guess you really are more cunning than you appear. You’d make a wonderful villain.” She looked back up at their shocked faces, still smiling. “Good night,” She hoisted herself over the railing and pulled a shell-shaped shield off of her back, which she then used to skate-surf down the sloped sides of the tower.  
  
She ran into an alley, turned a corner, and started climbing a fire escape ladder. She stopped on a platform, where Wayzz helped her de-transform. She immediately grabbed her phone and checked her messages.  
  
Juleka had asked if she was okay, and there were two other messages from both Nathaniel and Rose, asking where she was and why she wasn’t answering. She sighed, opening the phone and dialing Nathaniel’s number.  
  
“Hello?” He asked.  
  
“ Sorry I wasn’t answering, I was momentarily occupied.”  
  
“Hold on, I’m putting you on speakerphone so these two don’t lose their minds-get off me, she’s still alive, alright?” There was a slight click, and the sound quality changed drastically. “Can you hear me?”  
  
“Loud and clear.”  
  
There was loud, excited, and worried French-girl chattering on the other side, and Alexandra couldn’t help but laugh. “One at a time, it’s impossible for me to even try to understand you when you’re talking at the same time.”  
  
She heard Nathaniel speak quicker than she could understand, trying to get them to hush. When they were finally silent, Nathaniel sighed. “Finally. Am I right?”  
  
Alexandra forced a fairly convincing laugh, using her fingertips to brush her hair out of her teary eyes. “Yeah. So. I’m alive, and I can probably make it to anything you have in mind tomorrow. I haven’t asked my parents yet, though, so, there’s that.” Nathaniel translated as she spoke, and the girls instantly began screaming with excitement.  
  
He said something quickly again, and Alexandra was able to make out; “Hey, what did I _just_ say?!”  
  
Alexandra sat down and hugged her knees to her chest, taking deep breaths. “ Hey, I’m a little…um…I should go.”  
  
“Huh? Hold on.”  
  
She heard another click, and the sound quality improved, even though she could still hear Rose and Juleka partying in the background.  
  
“What was that you said?”  
  
“I said I should probably go.”  
  
“Allie? What’s wrong?” The girls instantly stopped, hearing the tone in Nathaniel’s voice. “Where are you? Are you alright?”  
  
She covered her face, hiding her tears from the darkness. “Why’d you have to ask?” She choked back another wave, trying to get a grip.  
  
She heard a door open, then one of the girls shout for Nathaniel’s mom, saying something about Alexandra herself.  
  
“Hey, would it help if you talked to my mother?”  
  
Alexandra shook her head, taking a shaky breath. “No, no, I’m fine. Don’t bother her.”  
  
It was too late. “Alexandra? Honey? Are you alright?”  
  
“Yes, ma’am, I’m sorry. It’s just been a rough night so far.” Alexandra covered her face, embarrassed that they were making such a fuss over her.  
  
“Are you with your parents?”  
  
“No, ma’am. I’m alone. I’m-“ She blinked back tears, even more embarrassed for what she had to do. “I’m lost. I’ve never been out at night before.”  
  
“Nath, honey, get my keys. Where are you?”  
  
“I’m by the Eiffel tower.” She heard jingling on the other side, and Nathaniel asking something in French, and Juleka and Rose chirping in with the same question.  
  
“Alright, stand where I can see you while driving by, alright? We’ll be right there.” She hung up, leaving Alexandra alone with a very worried-looking Wayzz.  
  
“What is it, Alexandra? Nerves? Are you hurt?”  
  
“A little,” She admitted, but she shook her head. “That’s not it, though.” She took a shuddery breath and leaned her head back to clear her eyes of the tears.  
  
Wayzz zoomed up to her face and wiped away whatever water remained. “What is it, then? Was it because-“  
  
“Yes. This was my first time meeting them as a Miraculous-holder, and I screwed it up big-time! I was supposed to show them I could be helpful, and all I did was scare them away!” She shouted, releasing the frustration and trying to blink back more tears.  
  
Wayzz placed his hand-nubs on her cheek, trying to calm her. “You were under a lot of pressure. Sure, you messed up, but everyone does. Especially on their first time. You actually did better than I thought you would." He smiled at her, leaning over her face to get her attention. "You were pretty cool up there, all calm and cocky. Master Fu was right. You do have an undeniable sense of style."

Alexandra smiled at him, finally calming down. "You really think so?"

"Of course I do. Would I lie to you about that?" He patted her forehead. "Now we have to get down before Mrs. Kurtzberg arrives with her entourage of teenagers."

"You're right, as always." She stood and pushed herself over the railing, landing with a dull thud on the concrete below. She pulled her bag closer to her and rushed across the street, sitting down on the sidewalk. A few minutes later, the now-familiar silver car drove up, and Nathaniel, Rose, and Juleka rushed out, still obviously very concerned.

"Are you alright?" Nathaniel asked as the girls rushed at her, smothering her with hugs.

"I'm fine, Nath. Yeesh. Ask me one more time, I dare you," She joked, returning the hugs. They smiled at each other.

Suddenly, he was also in the hug-pile.

Alexandra felt a familiar heat rise to her cheekbones, and instead of pulling back to cover her face, she pressed her forehead against theirs'. "You guys are making me blush," She admitted, and Nathaniel translated. Rose started giggling first, followed by Juleka. Nathaniel and Alexandra looked from them to each other. Alexandra broke first, laughing more than she probably should have, which made Nathaniel laugh.

"You four are a regular riot," Mrs. Kurtzberg commented, still inside the car. "Come on, Allie. We gotta get you home, honey.

"Yes, ma'am," Alexandra agreed, standing up. Nathaniel closed the passenger-side door, and all four teenagers squeezed into the backseat. Mrs. Kurtzberg passed back four to-go cups of coffee. Nathaniel carefully passed the cups out, looking at which type was which.

"Plain black with sugar for Rose, Raspberry syrup with extra whipped cream for Juleka. That must mean this one's for you," He smiled, handing Alexandra a cup that smelled like butterscotch. "Made special by the Dupain-Chengs."

"How did you know-"

"The homework assignment where you had to say what you missed most in your past. You rated butterscotch frappuccinos from Starbucks as three, under your grandparents and your cat." Mrs. Kurtzberg explained.

"You had a cat?" Nathaniel asked, grinning.

"Oh, hush up, carrot-top." She jokingly stuck out her tongue. "And yes, I did have a cat. Her name was Pixie, and now she lives with my cousin." She turned back to her drink, slouching down in her seat as Nathaniel patted her head.

"There, there, little kitty."

"I'm more of a turtle, actually," She mumbled, drinking her coffee.


	7. Princess Protection Program

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alexandra makes mistakes. Like, a lot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OOOOOHHHHH MY GOOOOODDDDDDDDD MIRCULUS IS BECK

For the next few weeks, Alexandra was the first student to sit down in her desk, the first to have everything ready...and the first to put her head down. She had been practicing almost nonstop, sneaking out of the hotel bathroom window just to get in some basic training, mental and physical. Wayzz said that she was ready, but Alexandra felt uneasy. She had to be more clever, more ready for anything Ladybug could possibly throw at her.

She didn't understand. Had she been wrong? Marinette was such an accepting person, but Ladybug seemed a much more wary. Perhaps she had a lapse in judgement.

So she lay her head down on her desk, thinking. It felt like the most logical conclusion. They look exactly alike, and I doubt Marinette has an identical twin...or an evil twin. Maybe I could ask Adrien...No, that'd give me away. Maybe that's the only way to get them to trust me...But I should do it only when I'm positive. Only one way to find out for sure.

Alexandra looked up as Adrien and Nino walked in. In an instant, she was standing by them, notebook in hand. "Nino, I really hate to ask, but I really, really, really need to talk to Adrien. Can I borrow him for a minute?" She asked in almost-perfect French. Wayzz had also been teaching her as she trained.

"What do you mean by borrow?" Nino asked.

"I just want to sit next to him for first period. I have something really important to talk to him about."

"I'm right here, why don't you just ask me?"

Alexandra looked over at Mrs. Kurtzberg, who was writing on the board, then up at Nathaniel, who was drawing, then at the clock. "It's a rather delicate subject, and I don't have time to go outside and ask. I mean, if you'd like to stay by Nino, that's fine, I can just ask later. It's just a kinda pressing issue and I'd like to have it resolved as soon as possible."

"It's fine by me if it's just for first period," Adrien said, then turned to Nino, who shrugged, smiling.

"Alright. Talk to you in a bit, then."

Adrien waved at his friend, smiling, as Alexandra watched like she was observing some experiment. No wonder she likes him. He is a model, after all.  
   
    “Alright, Alexandria, what’s this about?”  
   
    “It’s kinda about you and Ladybug. And as you’ve probably guessed, it’s urgent.”  
   
    “I wish I could help, but I don’t know who she is. Trust me, I’ve tried to figure it out.”  
   
    They both looked up, startled, as the bell rang. They rushed to the seats, and Plagg rushed out of Adrien’s bag, hiding next to Alexandra. She smiled and pulled a cheese stick out of her pocket, placing it on the seat besides her. Plagg smiled shyly, dragging the cheese back to Adrien’s bag. Both watched out of the corners of their eyes, trying not to look at each other or laugh. Alexandra began drawing an even more chibi Plagg nomming down on the cheese stick, and Adrien leaned forward, covering his mouth with his hand to keep from laughing. She hid it in the blink of an eye as the door flew open and Marinette burst in.  
   
    Marinette looked from Adrien to Alexandra, blinking in shock.  
   
    _Oh crap oh crap oh crap I done goofed_ , Alexandra thought sophisticatedly as Marinette forced herself to walk to her seat. It’s not like that, it’s not like that, it’s not like that oh crap, Alexandra continued, face-palming at her own stupidity. She hastily pulled a sheet of paper out of her notebook and scribbled down a note to put in her locker later. Mrs. Kurtzberg, however, noticed and walked over, holding out her hand.  
   
    Chloe laughed behind her hand, and everyone in the room except for Sabrina gave her a hard glare. Mrs. Kurtzberg was suddenly more understanding, and walked around Adrien’s desk to put the note in front of Marinette. She then went to the intercom. “Hello? Could someone ask Mayor Bourgeois to come get his daughter? If he asks why, just say that there’s too much commotion for anyone to concentrate.” She turned to Alexandra and nodded. Alexandra stood, stretching her spine to help her each her full height, almost as tall as Adrien.  
   
    She slammed her hands down on Chloe’s desk, startling the blonde teenager.  
   
     “Listen, little miss queen bee,” Alexandra said calmly, with the slightest hint of an edge to her voice. “Normally, I hate having to intimidate someone, but what you do for fun could cost people their entire livelihoods. Now I know that you don’t think that’s got anything to do with you, but if Mrs. Kurtzberg loses her job today, and word gets around that the mayor is the one who requested it, I will hold you personally responsible, and I will make you regret it. I don’t care if you’ve got your daddy wrapped around your little finger. You are almost an adult. Act like it.”  
   
    “You’re the one making childish threats!” Chloe retorted indignantly, standing up and trying to stare Alexandra down, but she stubbornly furrowed her brows, moving up the stairs to help Chloe feel a little more down-to-earth.  
   
    “At least I don’t run to my dad when something doesn’t go exactly my way.” Alexandra crossed her arms. “I take care of it myself. I don’t end up pretending that I’m a perfect little baby to my parents and then act like a total brat in anyone else’s company.”  
   
    “Oh, please. You don’t even know what I do. Don’t pretend to know what’s going on in my head.”  
   
    The entire class watched, intrigued, and slightly afraid, by the two iron-clad personalities going head-to-head.  
   
    “I don’t need to pretend. I know you think that because you’re rich, and your ideal future husband is rich, you’re better than everyone else. I happen to know for a fact that you’re just as base as everyone else, your highness, if not more.”  
   
    “I don’t ‘think’ I’m better. I _know_ that I’m better than everyone, especially you. Who are you? Just some nobody from America who’ll be gone by next year, and no one will remember you.”  
   
    Alexandra froze, her face going pale as rage filled her entire frame until she trembled. She looked down, clenching her fists. Chloe grinned, finally getting some traction.  
   
    “That’s right. Let that sink in. You’re going to leave, and you’re going to have fewer friends than you had when you arrived. I mean, who would want to hang out with someone who’s just going to leave, anyways?”  
   
    Alexandra looked up, her normally-soft brown eyes cold as ice. “My mother, for one.”  
   
    The entire class fell under a horrified silence.  
   
    Alexandra’s eyes softened again as she watched Chloe’s fill with tears. “Oh, no, I’m so sorry!” She attempted, but it was too late. Chloe sprinted out of the room, leaving her bag behind. Alexandra turned to Mrs. Kurtzberg, about to cry, herself. “Please, call my parents, too! I went too far! Call the principal, write me a referral, please!” She begged, and both Adrien and Nathaniel stood up defensively.  
   
    “Mrs. Kurtzberg, Chloe’s been asking for that all year long, and I don’t think Alexandra should be punished,” Adrien offered.  
   
    Alexandra looked out the window in time to see a black butterfly go by “Oh, no,” She muttered, grabbing Chloe’s bag and her own before rushing out of the classroom. She jumped on the walkway-railing, turned quickly, and jumped again, grabbing onto the roof with her fingertips. She began running, following the akuma. Nearly a minute later, both Chat Noir and Ladybug were following her.  
   
    “What are you doing out here?” Chat asked her, confused.  
   
    “Fixing my mistake. Wayzz,” She said, and the small green Kwami zoomed out of her bag. They nodded at each other, and he phased into her bracelet as she jumped off the roof, much to Chat and Ladybug’s surprise.  
   
    She landed in front of Chloe with a thud as Tortu Vert, her shield positioned between herself and the Akuma. A transparent green forcefield surrounded them. She held it in place, turning to face Chloe, who had fallen when the forcefield went up.  
   
    “What’s wrong?” She asked, as if she didn’t already know.  
   
    “How is that any of your business?” Chloe shouted, still very hurt.  
   
    Tortu knelt next to her. “You’re right, it’s not. But if you want to talk about it…” She looked around at the forcefield. “Nothing’s getting in, and you have all the time in the world here.”  
   
    Chloe sat up, more than a little taken aback. “Why-“  
   
    “Because everyone has burdens, and right now, yours seem like more than you can handle. I’m here to help, if you want.”  
   
    Chloe looked at her, confused.  
   
    “But, if you don’t want to talk about it, you can listen to him,” Tortu proposed, turning and pointing to the akuma which Chat and Ladybug were trying to catch. “You’ve had experience with him before, I’m sure. Even if you barely remember.” She turned back to Chloe. “You’ve also seen first-hand what damage that tiny little butterfly can do, so you know that the person behind it isn’t a good person.”  
   
    Chloe sniffed, wiping her eyes before her makeup could run. Tortu pulled a handkerchief out of her pocket and offered it to her.  
   
    “Why are you helping me?” Chloe asked, taking it and wiping her eyes again.  
   
    “Because it doesn’t matter what you’ve done, you’re still a person. You’re still a human, and you deserve for someone to care about you.” Tortu smiled at her as warmly as she could.  
   
    Suddenly, Chloe was hugging her and crying, real tears pouring down her face.  
   
    “Oh, dear. You’ve had a rough day, haven’t you?”  
   
    “I just wanna go home,” Chloe sobbed into Tortu’s shoulder.  
   
    “Alright. I can get you there, if you want.”  
   
    Chloe nodded, and Tortu picked her up.  
   
    “Don’t worry, I won’t tell anyone this happened,” Tortu offered, then turned to Ladybug and Chat. They saw her and nodded. She returned the gesture, then began running to the hotel. “Alright, Chloe, I’m going to need you to hold on while I climb. Can you do that?”  
   
    Chloe nodded, and Tortu shifted her so that she was being given a piggyback ride. Chloe, true to her word, held on tightly as Tortu climbed up, one balcony at a time until she got the penthouse at the very top. She gently opened the door and set Chloe down on her bed, where she lay down, exhausted. “Would you like me to call your father?” Tortu gently whispered, and Chloe nodded.  
   
    Tortu picked up the landline at the bedside and dialed the Mayor’s number, getting the voice machine. “Hello, Mr. Mayor. My name is Tortu Vert, and I’m calling from Chloe’s room to let you know that she is home, and she is safe. Ladybug and Chat Noir were trying to contain an akuma before it could attack, and I don’t know if they’ve met with success yet. It might be best if you tried to get home as soon as possible. Chloe’s had a rough day, and she might want to talk about it to someone she trusts. Thank you, and goodbye.” She put the phone down and began walking out to the balcony.  
   
    “Wait, you’re just going to leave me here? Alone?” Chloe demanded. “I don’t know how long it’ll take daddy to get home, and you’re just leaving me?”  
   
    “Oh, you’re right.” Tortu turned back around. “I’m sorry, that was very insensitive of me.” She walked over to Chloe’s bedside and sat on the floor, resting her chin on the bed. “How long would you like me to stay?”  
   
    “Until I say you can go.”  
   
    “Alright,” Tortu agreed, smiling in a friendly way.  
   
    She ended up staying until after dark, having to detransform twice so Wayzz could eat some kale chips. Chloe had fallen asleep, and her father hadn’t even come home. When he finally did return, Tortu was also on the verge of falling asleep. In fact, she almost was when Mr. Bourgeois woke her up by putting a hand on her shoulder. She jumped up, suddenly wide-awake.  
   
    “Thank you for staying with her,” He whispered, offering Tortu a smile. “You can leave whenever you would like.”  
   
    “Thank you, Mr. Mayor. Would it be alright if I were to check in on her every now and then? Having an akuma come at you, even in butterfly form, is pretty traumatic.”  
   
    Mr. Bourgeois looked at Chloe, then back to Tortu. “I’m sure that won’t be a problem.”  
   
    “Thank you, sir.” Tortu backed out towards the balcony again. “Good night.” She jumped down, then grabbed onto the balcony below before climbing back up to the roof, where she lay down in a pool chair. Wayzz zoomed back out of the bracelet as Alexandra covered her eyes with her forearm. The tiny, spent kwami collapsed on Alexandra’s stomach, panting. She reached into her bag with her free hand and pulled out a bag of kale chips.  
   
     “You alright, Wayzz?” She inquired.  
   
    “Just a little tired. You?”  
   
    “Same.”  
   
    “Maybe you two should get some sleep, then,” Chat Noir said, perched on the edge of the roof.  
   
    Alexandra looked over at him. “So I guess the cat’s out of the bag now, huh?”  
   
    “Nice one.” He wasn’t looking at her, but she could hear the smile in his voice. Wayzz floated over to an armrest as Alexandra stood and went over to him. She sat next to him, the soles of her shoes dangling over the bright city below.  
   
    “What’s up?” She asked, and he looked at her, still smiling.  
   
    “So it was you a month ago who handed my tail to me on a silver platter.”  
   
    “Yeah.” Alexandra smiled, too, thinking all the way back.  
   
    “I asked you if we had met before.”  
   
    “Technically, no, we hadn’t. You didn’t know it was me.” Alexandra smirked, then yawned.  
   
    “Why did you want to get in trouble?” Chat asked, confused.  
   
    “I went too far.”  
   
    “So did she. She was asking for it, you know she was.”  
   
    “Hey, she can’t help it if her…family situation is different. She’s had a bad day, and I only made it worse for her. Nothing I can do can take back what I said.” She looked at the horizon, squinting against the artificial lights. “And besides, she’s right.”  
   
    “No, she’s not. Plagg’s never going to forget you, that’s for sure. He won’t stop talking about cheese sticks.”  
   
    Something about that comment made Alexandra begin laughing uncontrollably. Chat, too, laughed a little.  
   
    “You’re exhausted, aren’t you?”  
   
    “A little,” Alexandra admitted, leaning back. She yawned again.  
   
    “Well, then, where do you live?”  
   
    “Room 263-C until the base has room for my dad or until we get an apartment. Whichever comes first, ya know?”  
   
    Chat looked at her in shocked admiration. “How do you even keep it a secret from your parents?”  
   
    “Mad sneaking skills, bro.” She lay all the way back and closed her eyes, yawning again. Wayzz floated over and lay on her stomach again, both falling asleep.  
   
    Chat sighed, picking them up.


	8. Grounded

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Every action has consequences. Alexandra discovers this first-hand after the events from the previous chapter.

    Alexandra was suspended, and she didn’t come home the previous day. Not only that, but she didn’t answer her phone. Needless to say, she was in a mess of trouble. Grounded indefinitely, and she had her phone taken away. She was disappointed, her parents were disappointed, and worst of all, Wayzz was disappointed. He said it didn’t bother him, but she could tell that he was put out by these turns of events. This meant no training on the Eiffel tower and having to make do with the hotel room.  
   
    The only good part was that her parents would allow visitors, even when her parents weren’t in the hotel room. Her first was Marinette, who seemed a little awkward at first, like she didn’t want to admit that she knew, because that would mean admitting she was Ladybug.  
   
    Alexandra went out on a limb the second time Marinette was over and asked her straight up if she was Ladybug. Marinette, realizing that she had little choice, said yes.  
   
    “I thought so, but I wasn’t so sure after the tower incident,” Alexandra said, sitting on her couch.  
   
    “Tower incident? What tower incident?”  
   
    “I had your yoyo, and I took Chat’s staff.”  
   
    “Oh!” Marinate covered her face, embarrassed. “I’m sorry! It’s just-“  
   
    “I know, Chat filled me in on the whole Lila incident. You don’t need to apologize, I completely understand.” Alexandra stood and went to the small hotel room kitchen, opened a cabinet, and pulled out two mugs. “Coffee or tea?”  
   
    “Tea, please.” Marinette watched as Alexandra bustled around the kitchenette, heating some water and pulling out tea bags. “So…does this mean you know who Chat is?”  
   
    “Well, yeah. It’s so obvious, I’m surprised you haven’t figured it out yet. But he doesn’t want me to tell you yet, and I’m sure you don’t want me to tell him.”  
   
    “He…doesn’t want you to tell me? But…”  
   
    “I know. It’s obvious he likes you, so why wouldn’t he want you to know?” Alexandra shrugged, standing on her tiptoes to reach the metal spoons that her mother decided to place in the cabinet. She went back to the couch, holding both mugs, spoons, and a small container of sugar, which she placed on the coffee table. “Honestly, from one hero girl to another, I think he just likes you because of the mask, you know? If he knew who you were, and he had known you before he knew… I dunno.”  
   
    “So, if he was someone I saw on a daily basis and he found out it was me, he would only start liking the other half of me because it was me behind the mask?”  
   
    “Exactly. I might have to talk to him about that.” Alexandra stirred in some sugar and nestled herself next to the arm of the couch. Just as she was getting comfortable, there was a knock on the door. Alexandra sighed, standing back up. She peeked out the peephole. “Speak of the devil.” She opened it. “Hey, Adrien.”  
   
    She heard Marinette muffle a surprised, nervous squeak.  
   
    “Hey, Allie. Is there someone already here?”  
   
    “Yeah. What’s up?” She leaned against the doorframe.  
   
    “Can we talk privately later?” Adrien also leaned against the doorframe, whispering.  
   
    “Roof in a few minutes work?”  
   
    “I’ll be there. Thanks.”  
   
    “No problem.”  
   
    They smiled at each other, and he turned to leave. Alexandra closed the door and sat on the couch again, letting out a sigh.  
   
    “No wonder you like him.”  
   
    Marinette blushed, a little confused.  
   
    “I’m not saying I like him, I’m just saying you have great taste.” Alexandra took another sip of her tea, smiling. _And that you’re sort of a lucky hypocrite._  
   
    Marinette sighed girlishly, laying down on the couch. “He’s so pretty. I mean, handsome. I mean- well…”  
   
    “I know what you mean.” Alexandra smiled, thinking of her most recent plot to get them together. “Hey, Marinette, would you consider yourself a good dancer?”  
   
    “Um, what?”  
   
    “You know, like, any type of dancing. Can you dance?”  
   
    “I…think so?”  
   
    “Good.” Alexandra smiled.  
   
    “What are you planning?”  
   
    “Nothing big. Don’t worry about it.” She took another sip of her tea to avoid having to answer any other questions. She hopped up as there was another knock on the door. “It’s your parents,” She stated, then opened it. “Hello!” She beamed as Mr. and Mrs. Dupain-Cheng entered.  
   
    “Hello, Alexandra. How are you?”  
   
    “I’m great. How are you?”  
   
    “I’m feeling fine,” Mrs. Dupain-Cheng laughed as Marinette hugged her parents.  
   
    “Man, I wish my parents would let me do that.” Alexandra smiled.  
   
    “Let you do what?”  
   
    “Let me hug them like that.” She shrugged. “My mom’s, like, super into the stricter side of Japanese culture.”  
   
    “So…you don’t get to hug your parents?” Marinette asked, shocked.  
   
    “Yeah, but, like, that’s part of our culture.” She shrugged. “It could be worse.” She smiled. “Anyways, I’m sure you must be busy.”  
   
    “Thanks for having me over!” Marinette squeed, hugging her friend.  
   
    As soon as they were gone, she let out a relieved sigh, then rushed to her room. She grabbed her bracelet. “C’mon, Wayzz.”  
   
    The kwami appeared out of the air, following her without missing a beat. “Where are we going?”  
   
    “The roof.”  
   
    “Aren’t you grounded?”  
   
    Alexandra opened the balcony doors. “They said that I’m not allowed to leave the building. The roof is still part of the building, so it should be fine.”  
   
    “Do you plan on climbing to the roof?”  
   
    “No,” Alexandra droned sarcastically. “I was hoping you’d pick me up and pull me to the roof.” She turned around to face him, crossing her arms.  
   
    “What if you fall?”  
   
    “I’ll be fine. I’ve got you.” She rolled her eyes. “Let’s go, I’ve got someone waiting on me.” She sighed, slightly aggravated, as she stepped onto the balcony. “It’s like you were never a teenager.” She climbed onto the railing, then jumped to the side, grabbing onto the windowsill, then jumping onto the higher-up balcony. She repeated this process until her next stop was the roof.  
   
    Chat, being the gentleman he was, reached down to help her. She grabbed his hand, pulling herself up.  
   
    “What’s up?”  
   
    “I’ve got a message for Tortu Vert.”  
   
    “From who?”  
   
    “An akuma Ladybug and I haven’t defeated yet. He’s dormant right now, probably hiding in an alley somewhere.”  
   
    “I see.” Alexandra looked down at Wayyz, who nodded at her. “Do you have any idea who the akuma is possessing? Any guess on his age?”  
   
    “None. He’s just in a cloak. He says he needs to talk to you, tonight.”  
   
    Alexandra sighed. “But I’m grounded. Did he say anything about retaliating if I don’t show?”  
   
    “That’s what I wanted to talk to you about. He seems to know your true identity, and he said if you don’t show up, he’ll take someone you care about. He didn’t say who, and he seemed pretty serious.”  
   
    Alexandra sat down, running her hands through her hair, frustrated. “Please tell me this is just a joke.”  
   
    “I wish it was.”  
   
    “Well, why didn’t Ladybug say anything about it?”  
   
    “Wait, you saw her?” Chat perked up “How is she?”  
   
    “Focus, man. Stay with me. We’ve got a more pressing issue here,” She stated sensibly. “Did he say where to meet him?”  
   
    “He said something about the river by ten.”  
   
    “Great. So, basically, I’ve got three options, and all of them are awful. I could sneak out and risk being caught, and then someone’s gonna get hurt. I could just not go, but that’s got an obvious setback. Or, I could tell my parents, and face them being constantly worried about me, or worse, making me give the miraculous back.”  
   
    “Do what you think is best,” Wayzz said, trying to be comforting. Alexandra lay down on the pool chair, covering her face.  
   
    “That’s just it. There is no ‘best’ option. I can’t lie to my parents any more than I already have, but I can’t just tell them. They’d kill me.”  
   
    “Well, I wish I knew what to tell you. Maybe you could ask for your punishment to be lifted for the day?” Chat suggested, sitting next to her.  
   
    “You haven’t met my parents. I could ask them, but chances are they’ll say no. If I screw up once, it takes weeks for them to even consider giving me another chance.”  
   
    “Alexandra, your parents are almost home,” Wayzz warned, peeking over the edge of the building.  
   
    “Need a lift?” Chat asked.  
   
    "Please.”  
   
    He scooped her into his arms and jumped towards the adjacent building, then pushed off the wall into the Fu’s hotel room. “I hope you figure it out,” He said, perching on the balcony railing.  
   
    “Thanks. See you around.”  
   
    He saluted before jumping back and vaulting back up towards the roof.  
   
    Alexandra went towards the couch and picked up the mugs, then put them in the sink and started the water as her parents walked in the door.  
   
    “Hey. Did you guys enjoy running your errands?”  
   
    “Not right now, Alexandra,” Mrs. Fu sighed, rubbing the bridge of her nose. “Just…go do whatever in your room.”  
   
    Alexandra looked at her father, who was frowning. He waved with his hand for her to go, then signified that he would be there in a minute. She nodded and kept her head down submissively, going to her room. She kept the door open, and sure enough, her father entered soon after she did, closing the door behind him. He sat down next to her on the bed.  
   
    “Is mom alright?”  
   
    “Yes. She’s just frustrated with the mayor.”  
   
    “What did he do?”  
   
    “He asked us to leave the hotel because his daughter seems to dislike you.”  
   
    Alexandra looked down. “Did he give a reason?”  
   
    “He said that you insulted her.”  
   
    Alexandra was silent.  
   
    “Allie, tell me you didn’t.”  
   
     Her silence continued.  
   
    “Allie,” He sighed. “I thought you were over this.”  
   
    “I’m sorry. It just…slipped out.” She looked up at her father. “I wanted to take it back. I really did.”  
   
    “I don’t doubt it. But you need to be more careful. Did you apologize to her yet?”  
   
    “I did, but I don’t think she heard me.”  
   
    “Well, then, I suggest you go do that. The door’s going to lock behind you, so you’ll need this.” He reached into his pocket and pulled out Alexandra’s key card.  
   
    “Wait. Does this mean-“  
   
    “Sort of. You won’t get your phone back yet, but you’re allowed to leave, as long as you stick to a curfew. The latest you can be back is eleven thirty. There will be exceptions, as long as you can prove you can be trusted.”  
   
    “Yes, sir. Thank you.”  
   
    “Don’t mention it. Now go do what you have to do.”  
   
    Alexandra stood and did a sort of a half-bow before rushing out, then climbing the stairs to the very top floor. She knocked on the door to the Mayor’s penthouse.  
   
    A maid opened the door. “Hello. How can I help you?”  
   
    “My name is Alexandra Fu, and I would like to meet with Mr. Bourgeois.”  
   
    “And what sort of meeting is it?”  
   
    “Um, I’d like to personally apologize for a recent offense.” Alexandra looked down, feeling a heat rise to her cheeks.  
   
    The maid smiled warmly. “Please wait in here.” She led Alexandra into the hall, motioning for her to sit in one of the chairs. Alexandra kept her gaze down, preparing the apology in her head. A minute or so later, the Mayor was standing in front of her. She stood up but didn’t look up at him. His silence was worse than she thought it would be.  
   
    She cleared her throat. “I-…I’m sorry for insulting you and Chloe the other day. I wish I could say it was an accident, but when I said it, my intention was to hurt her. Now, I regret it, and I wish I could take it back. If there’s anything I can do to make it up to you, please just tell me. I’ll try to do it to the best of my ability.”  
   
    “Ms. Fu.”  
   
    Alexandra looked up,and was relieved to see the mayor smiling.  
   
    “Thank you for apologizing, and for the offer. The only thing that can make it up for me is for you to make sure my daughter gets almost the exact same apology.” He leaned in and whispered. “If you offer to do anything to make it up for her, you’re going to end up with quite the task on your hands.”  
   
    Alexandra smiled, and Mr. Bourgeois put a hand on her shoulder. “Yes, sir,” She agreed, smiling, then went to complete her task.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I know it's starting off pretty lame, but give me some time to get it going. I'm really excited about this story, and I'm hoping the entire thing is better than the first chapter or so. :) The underlined words are when the characters are speaking English, italicized is in their minds/stressed.


End file.
